


Between Melody and Rhythm

by Hoppskibjack



Series: One + Two Makes Tre [3]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abduction kinda, Aftercare, BDSM, Belting, Blow Jobs, Bookmobile, Bottom Mike, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Kink, Licking, M/M, Mind Games, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Submission, Subspace, Voyeurism, may seem dub con but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/pseuds/Hoppskibjack
Summary: Final installment of the series. Mike's turn to spend the evening as the submissive and he doesn't know what to think. Pain and looking at extremes are all on Mike's wishlist even if he's slightly embarrassed to admit it.





	1. Picking up Pritchard

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the most "extreme" of the series. Everything is consensual, things have been discussed and colours/safewords exist. I'll try to keep up with tags. It also jumps a bit in time, I wanted to try something different.

“Billie! Can you wait until I'm done with this before you read it?” Mike asked, exasperated. He turned the piece of paper over to conceal the writing and looked pointedly at Billie, eyebrows raised. 

“Come on Mike, you saw mine.” He wasn't quite at the point of whining but Mike could hear the edge of it in his voice. 

“I'll show you mine, if you show me yours?” Mike asked with barely concealed mirth. Billie snorted back a laugh and draped himself over Mike’s shoulder as much as the couch they were sitting on would allow, resting his head between shoulder and neck. 

“I’m just curious is all,” he mumbled into the side of the bassist’s neck. Mike curled a long arm around him as he continued, “but if I have to wait, I’ll wait. Give it to Tre when you're done. I'll look at it with him,” Billie pressed a quick kiss to the side of Mike’s neck and then to his lips as the other man smirked and looked down to him. 

“Are you nervous at all?” Billie asked as they broke from the kiss, the singer licking his bottom lip in reflex and making Mike’s eyes flash for a moment. 

Mike shook his head in response as he scribbled down answers on the checklist. “Not really, I trust you guys. It’ll just be something different y’know? First time jitters.”

Although Billie nodded he was dozing next to Mike, a late-night the night before beginning to catch up with him. Mike just pulled him closer and let him fall asleep against his shoulder, soft noises reminding him of younger times when this exact thing would happen and Mike would be trapped under a man smaller than himself simply out of love. 

 ----------------------

Later in Tre's hotel room Billie watched Tre’s face turn to an exaggerated expression of being deep in thought as he stared at the checklist. He glanced up at Billie as a smile spread over his face. “Our Mikey filled this out?”

Billie nodded, “probably why he wouldn't even let me see it.” 

The only response the drummer gave was a little inhalation of air and then, “this is gonna be fun.”

\------------------------- 

Saying you want someone to do something to you, and having it done to you are two different things. They were really fucking good things, but different. That was the thought running through his mind as the adrenaline began to subside and the blindfold was slipped over his eyes. 

Leading up to this point… 

Mike had confirmed that both Billie and Tre had seen the checklist, so the note in his hotel room (Billie had insisted on two rooms connecting instead of sharing a room) wasn't a surprise. However, instead of the usual time it simply said “We’ll collect you.”

Having just got back from a run, he showered quickly, the hot water helping to soothe his muscles and relax his mind in a puff of steam. He didn't give much thought to his clothes, dressing in comfortable pants and forgoing his usual tank top for a bare chest. That decision was partially selfish, knowing that Billie liked admiring him and always wanting as much skin to skin contact as possible. The jitters he mentioned to Billie earlier were slowly fading as time passed. The hours ticked by quickly with no sign of his bandmates and their promised activity. 

He had sat on the bed to watch something, mostly to stop thinking about what might happen when the combination of exercise and a hot shower caused him to doze off. He woke from his nap by the click of a keycard being entered into the lock of his door. His brain was fuzzy with sleep as he watched two figures come in, outlined from the light in the hallway with small details apparent in the light from the television. He couldn't quite place them although they were familiar. Was he dreaming? 

He tried to get his bearings. It was dark outside; Mike guessed it was 9 or 10pm judging by what he could see in the flash between the figures entering and a voice telling him to "get up!" 

He sat up, but before he had a chance to consider the situation one of the figures was grabbing him, pulling his arms behind his back and pushing for him to stand up. The other wrapped something (a handkerchief, perhaps?) around his mouth into a makeshift gag before he could shout or call for help. 

Mike started to fight, grunting and pulling away from the man holding his arms and shaking his head to try (unsuccessfully) to loosen the gag. He was focused on throwing off the smaller of the two figures before a strong arm wrapped around his chest from behind, a body pressing against his back next to the hands tying his wrists. "Now, now Mr. Dirnt, you're going to hurt yourself." A familiar voice whispered in his ear sending an erotic chill down his spine. 

"We don't want you getting hurt before we have the chance to do it ourselves." That was from the person tying his wrists, he recognized it as Billie's stage voice, raw and ready. He paused in his struggling, his breathing coming out in huffs behind the handkerchief. 

"Colours Mike, nod for green and shake for red." 

That was Tre. Billie and Tre coming to "collect" him. This realization made his flash of panic subside, though adrenaline was still pumping through his veins heightening the sensation of rope on skin as Billie tied his hands behind his back. He nodded quickly and Tre's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, "good boy."

And that was how he ended up in Billie's room, lying on his stomach with his arms tied at the wrists behind his back and a blindfold on. Billie briefly removed the gag to quiz him on the colour system.

"Red is stop everything, yellow is slow down and green means I'm good to go. Safeword is coffee." Mike stated, squirming a little. 

Satisfied Billie placed a small jingle toy in his hand while the gag was in place, replacing his safeword and colours. "Shake it or jingle it."

Mike shivered in anticipation. 

The sounds of things moving around, he assumed it was the backpack full of toys, made his dick stir beneath him with all its possibilities. His pants had been removed before he was laid out on the bed and now his erection rubbed against the soft bed sheets, soon to be smearing them with a snails trail of precome and right now making the skin more and more sensitive. 

"That's too big Billie, he'll never be able to take that..." Tre spoke a little louder so Mike could hear but the words still had their desired effect. 

He made a soft noise not much louder than a whimper and felt the singer's callused fingertips caress his cheek. "Naw, he could take it if he really tried, he's always been so good for me. Plus you're a slut for that kind of pain, aren't you Mike? Stuffed full to bursting, no release..."

Mike whined long and low in response. Billie removed the gag and the toy and the bassist realized he expected an answer. He didn't know if he could take whatever they were talking about, but he had faith that it wouldn't kill him. That was enough. 

"Hey?" Billie prompted, the fingertips tapped a beat on his cheek. 

"Yeah, I could take it." Mike answered obediently, "if you asked me to sir. I'd try." 

The word 'sir' slipped out without hesitation or fanfare, Mike didn't even catch it. Billie and Tre both smiled, even if Mike didn't see them with the blindfold on. 

"Good boy, we'd much rather play with a obedient slut than a stubborn one. Think you can be that after we start playing with that ass of yours?"

When Billie wanted to talk dirty, he committed and Mike felt his arousal deepen. He could hear Tre off in corner of the room doing something. The sound of the backpack being zipped back up made him tense. 

"Don't worry about what Tre is doing." Billie said, as though he was reading his mind. He tapped Mike's ass with his hand, making him flinch out of surprise rather than pain. "That's why you're wearing a blindfold."

"Sorry sir."

"So formal and polite our Mikey," Tre chimed in, joining them and running a hand down the back of Mike's leg to watch goosebumps started to appear. "I like this Mike. I bet we can get him to swear and cry though, if we want. Which I do, that's why I have all of these."

All of what? Mike thought, feeling the bed rise and then dip as he assumed Billie and Tre switched positions. The hand that ran down his head and neck wasn't Billie's; Tre's fingers digging into his scalp and causing little lines of pain to bloom and then disappear in their wake. His fingers drew down his scalp again pulling the hairs slowly and making Mike wince and then whine. 

"Does that hurt?" Tre asked and Mike shook his head in response. The gag was out of his mouth, but he found himself not wanting to speak, he couldn't bring himself to essentially ask to be put in pain. 

"Want me to do it again?" 

This time Mike nodded, a flush beginning to bloom on his neck as his hair was pulled again, this time harder and held until it felt like the strands would snap before being released. At the same time Mike felt Billie between his legs, the pull and release of Tre's hand in his hair distracting him as he attempted to focus. Still he felt the other mans hands kneading his ass, working out the knots of tension and silently telling him to relax. He twisted his head back to look despite the blindfold and Tre directed it forward again, pulling another handful of hair. 

No one spoke when the first cool kiss of lube landed on his skin, but Mike told himself to relax. 

As if sensing Mike was nervous, Tre laid a hand on his back even as the other hand clenched in his hair. "I'm going to take the blindfold off. You're not gonna look back." Tre got closer, putting a little more weight on Mike's back. "If you do, even once, I will make you regret it." His voice was cold and serious with just an hint of glee. Mike shivered even as he let out a very soft whimper. 

He got a little closer, his voice soft enough that the bassist assumed Billie couldn't hear at the foot of the bed, "I've seen that checklist of yours. Go ahead and disobey, I dare you, we can check off some of those pain things you wanna try." Tre pulled off the blindfold. 

Mike didn't need to think about what to do, the rebel in him and his need to know what that level of pain felt like, meant he glanced back at where Billie was prepping him. The sight made his dick harden and his stomach to drop. 

Billie just chuckled and shook his head while Tre grabbed a belt. "So much for obedient slut," Billie said, but he was grinning even as his fingers disappeared inside Mike, making him squirm and his breath to come out in shorter little groans. 

The first belt strap didn't fall until Billie gently eased in a slightly larger than normal plug making Mike groan and whine before he cried out at the bite of leather on skin. He felt full and this was just the first plug. His back stung, and Tre paused to let that sting expand to its full potential before he swung again. 

"You asked for this Mikey. Asked the guy who hits things for a living to hit you." He trailed the belt up Mike's back and then down over his ass before the belt fell again, tapping the plug and making Mike cry out. It felt so good and hurt so much. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Making Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belting. Size queen? Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. There's your warning. Also yes, customizable vibrating plugs do exist and can be purchased if you want to do that sort of thing. After this chapter there's going to be a bit of angst, so get your happy licky feels out now.

Mike had decided: the belt wasn't made of leather, it was made of fire. His ass was being cut with scalpels made of fire, he was sure of it. Mike knew that if he looked back, which he was no longer allowed to do since that curiosity had gotten him into this in the first place, he would see his ass covered in angry, red welts and stuffed with a slightly above average plug. Despite the blindfold being taken away Mike kept his eyes forward, closing them and gritting his teeth as each strike of the belt dug a little deeper. His inability to protect himself as his hands were still tied seemed to amplify the sensations on his skin. After each swing a calloused hand would sweep across his, dispersing the fire outwards. He could feel tears building in his eyes similar to when he had broken his nose with the neck of his bass. His little grunts were becoming longer cries as the pain built. 

Tre counted off the final viper-like strike of the belt and set it aside, rubbing a hand through Mike’s hair gently and affectionately. The bassist trembled slightly as the air stung where the skin was now beginning to bruise. Billie gently ran a hand across the skin, pulling out a cry and then a low hiss from Mike in protest.

“Do I get a thank you?” Tre asked, flexing his shoulder as he sat down next to Mike on the bed. He reached out his hand to grip a handful of hair. “That was a workout.” 

Mike’s ass was hot, painful, and throbbing. If it didn’t hurt so much Tre’s question might have made him laugh. It was like the time Tre said Billie’s naked ass twitched in time with the music. He let out a groan as Tre gripped his hair and a choked noise as the fingers clenched. It was overwhelming and it was painful and some sick part of him was enjoying it. His dick was already half hard and had been throughout the belting.

“Be polite Mikey,” Billie added and sat next to the blond’s hip tracing patterns around the bruises on the tops of his thighs and ass and eliciting more sharp hisses of breath from Mike. 

Mike exhaled a shaky breath, they were kidding right? It didn't seem like they were. The deep blooming pain and occasionally sharp stab from Billie poking the new bruises made him think otherwise. “Th-thank you, sir!” His stuttered start thanks to Billie who decided to tap the plug, adjusting it with a grin as it only grazed the spongy spot within. Mike squirmed on the bed, reflexively grinding his hips into the linens for some friction to go with the penetration. Billie’s hand on his hip stopped his movement and him from getting any relief. 

“He likes this one,” Billie began, tapping the visible part of the plug for emphasis, “but I don't think it's big enough.” 

“Not everyone is a size queen,” Tre joked glancing back at the other man who gave a ‘maaaybe’ kind of look back at him. Mike whined, the blush creeping into his face at making that needy sound and meaning it. He could talk, they hadn't said he couldn’t… So why was he making noises like some sort of whore?

“Get a bigger one,” Tre said, “he wanted a challenge. It might help his voice out. The noises are nice, but they could be nicer.” 

“Bigger?” He whispered. The questions flashed through his mind and he shuddered. Wanted a challenge? Mike’s brain lit up. Had he written that? Had he honestly, fucking, written that? He couldn't have. Why did he want a challenge? Why didn't he want a side order of kink instead of the entire meal? He didn’t have answers for any of the questions, but he knew the facts: this plug was slightly bigger than he was used to. 

The mental image was vivid. Billie stuffing him near to bursting with the biggest plug he had while Tre held him down and fucked his face, not relenting as he coughed and couldn't breathe. Oh fuck. The image shot straight to his groin and he shifted uncomfortably on the linens. Mike was so far inside his own thoughts that he only barely saw Tre staring at him with a questioning look. 

It had only been seconds, but the drummer caught something change on Mike’s face and cocked his head slightly. He reached back to untie his hands just in case. His voice was cautious, “Mike, colour…”

“Green.” Mike was back even if he was struggling to not grind his hips into the bed linens. “I'm sorry, just got into my own head.”

“Hey, that's my job. I'm the head guy.” Tre said, a little lighter than he had been, sounding glad the situation had been a minor thing. Mike wondered if Tre could read minds and dismissed it on the grounds that it was an exceedingly terrifying prospect. “Hands and knees mister Mike and tell me,” Tre continued with a cheshire grin, “what's going on in that head of yours?”

Mike wasn't shy. He may come across as the quiet one on stage, but he wasn't shy. So why weren't words coming out? Was it because of how overwhelmed he felt? He swallowed and heard Billie rummaging for another plug in the dip on the bed where Tre had deposited them. He quickly moved onto all fours willing the blush away that was spreading on his face and neck. Every so often a finger would run up Mike’s leg and hip causing a chill to dance up his spine in response and his balance would wobble just a tiny bit. “I was… Just imagining what might happen with a bigger plug. What it might feel like to be so...”

“Full?” Tre supplied and got a little closer to Mike’s ear, “so full you feel like you’re going to be split in two?” 

The bassist nodded and put his forehead against the bed, he knew his forehead was damp and it was from anticipation rather than the ambient temperature of the room. Billie tugged at the plug, gently easing it out and smiling at the sounds of pleasure that came from Mike. 

“Does that feel weird Mikey?” Billie asked spreading lube on the larger plug, he decided against showing it to the person who would be wearing it as if he was honest, it was huge. 

Mike nodded before a tap on the cheek from Tre brought his voice back. “Yes sir, I feel… empty, I guess.” 

“Not for long, I promise.” Billie’s voice was soft and if he had any fears it soothed them. Mike noted how different it was than the raw voice he had started with. Regardless of the voice he trusted the dark haired man to the ends of the earth and back, but that soft and comforting tone was something else entirely. That was the voice he was used to hearing on the occasions Mike bottomed for Billie.

“So if Billie is plugging you, in your head, what am I doing?” Tre’s voice kept Mike’s attention on him instead of drifting back to what the singer was doing. “Jacking off? Juggling? Fucking Billie? Fucking that other hole of yours?”

“The last one sir.” Mike caught the sir this time, but it sounded right and it meant Tre’s fingers ran through his hair and smoothed it back from his forehead. “You’re fucking my mouth. I can barely take the plug.” 

“You’re gonna take it all,” Billie said in that same soft voice, joining the conversation going on at the head of the bed. “We know you can do it.” Mike found himself believing it, knowing neither of them actually wanted him to burst or rupture or whatever happened when something too large attempted to go into your ass. If he was honest, it wasn’t so bad at first, there wasn’t even much of a burn thanks to the first toy, but then the plug just kept going and suddenly Mike had the very real fear that this thing would split him open before he fit it all. 

Billie was being careful and taking his time, easing it in slowly and with great care to pause when Mike clenched up from the intrusion. Mike could feel Tre rubbing circles on his back and he groaned before muttering obscenities. 

“How’s that feel Mike?” Tre asked and Mike wanted to hit him for asking such an obvious question. He didn’t though, instead he groaned. 

“So fucking full. I can’t, I can’t take anymore.” 

“Yes you can, just breathe.” Tre said gently. “You have no idea how hot you look right now. Wish I could fuck you beside that plug, fill it up even more…” 

Mike shuddered. “It’s too big. Ah, sir… I can’t take anymore, it won’t fit. Please, it won’t fit.” The later cries were directed at Billie, but he didn’t stop. He kept pushing it in at a snail’s pace, adjusting it and adding more lube when necessary. It was like he couldn’t even hear him. 

Even as he was protesting and his brain was telling him that logically this wasn’t going to work, the rest of his body felt like it was alight and that every nerve and receptor was working on overdrive. He was so hard even as the pain trickled down into his stomach even if he didn’t think he could come just from the plug alone. Tears from earlier that had started to dry, moistened again and tumbled quietly down his cheeks as he whimpered in his breaths. Tre leaned forward to lick one off his cheek and Mike closed his eyes. 

“It’s almost all of the way in.” Billie said and Mike let out a whimper he had been holding back. His body told him not to be an idiot and the logical part of his brain told him to stop being an idiot and stop. “Think about how full you’re going to feel. Taking all this because we asked you to, just to make me happy even though you’re going to feel helpless… Are you sure you want to stop now?”

“No, sir.” He found himself saying. “Green.” Making Billie happy was enough, feeling helpless and full sounded appealing too. His dick agreed.

“That’s my good boy Mikey.” Billie praised. “We’re almost there, try to relax, and then you can see what the surprise is.”

Billie’s voice was light, proud, and Mike wanted to bathe in it and surround himself with it. “Oh fuck…” he exhaled, trying to unclench everything and mostly succeeding. He had bottomed before for Billie and once a long time ago for Tre. Hell, he was man enough to admit he had even let girls peg him, but it was never like this. He never felt like he was being split in two. He never ever felt this before. Partially because there just wasn't room the slightest shift caused the plug to press against his prostrate, bringing stars to his eyes and electric like shocks up his spine. His brain caught up: wait, what? Surprise?

“You're being so good Mike. I'm so proud of you, I’ll let you have the surprise without having to beg for it.”

How kind of him, the blond wanted to say, but Mike didn't have a chance to say anything. He also wanted to thank him or ask what the surprise was, but then Billie pressed something on the plug and a vibration began, soft and rhythmic. It seemed to travel into his ass and then through his entire body via his spine. He had never felt anything like this. It was like the vibration was in his bones and was bringing the sensation to the very marrow.

“Customizable.” Tre supplied rather excitedly and Mike looked at him through the haze of a building orgasm realizing he wasn’t surprised. Of course it fucking was, only Tre would have a vibrating butt plug that could be customized. 

“Tell him the details later Tre,” the singer said somehow managing to not sound condescending. 

Mike was in no position to comment. His mouth seemed only capable of low, obscene moaning. His entire focus reduced down to the source of the pleasure as he shifted his hips causing the toy to shift with it. He didn’t want it any stronger, it was perfect, but he didn’t want it to end. The few times he had used a toy on himself he had kept his climax away, edging up and tormenting himself. He didn’t have that control now with Billie holding it. 

The climax from being so full took him quickly. It actually embarrassed him how quickly he came, or it would have if he could think. It seemed like it took seconds from that delicious plateau to falling off the cliff. The final straw had been Tre’s fingertips digging into the welts on his ass, making them throb and then pulling him into a bruising kiss. There was no warning and no chance to ask permission when it happened. The liquid splattering the bed beneath him with a shout. It was only the second time he had ever come untouched, the first time also because of a certain Billie Joe Armstrong. A litany of profanity spilled out of his mouth as he dropped his head, licking his sore lips. The orgasm moved into intense aftershocks and then turned off with a click as he laid down, avoiding the the wet spot on the bed as best as he could. 

Billie’s hand skimmed Mike's back as he walked next to the bed sending even more little aftershocks throughout his body. “That was the lowest setting,” he said with a dark smile. “Since Tre so kindly set a low and a high it only seems fair to try both.” The bassist was about to ask if that could wait when the dark haired man spoke first. 

“But first,” Billie said, tipping his chin up to look him in the eye after gently kissing him on the nose, “I think you have some thanking to do when you get your breath back.” Mike saw both men unbutton their pants and as cheesy as it was and as spent as he was, he couldn’t help but smile and lick his lips with dark eyes and love flooded his chest.


	3. Waiting and Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things ramp up between the three guys and Mike is asked to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This chapter has double penetration (ONLY the last three paragraphs), if that is not your thing than you can read to there and know all are very happy and fall asleep together.

Mike watched, his mouth going dry as the opportunity to show Tre and Billie his appreciation slowly presented itself. He knelt up on the bed the best he could, trying to avoid putting any pressure on the very large plug still inside him. The grins on Billie and Tre’s face were contagious and Mike felt a little bit of the weight lift off his chest (even if the weight in his ass was still very distracting). 

“Well Mikey,” Billie said, resting hand on Mike’s shoulder, “you get to pick.”

“Sorry?” The blond blinked, looking between Billie’s gently smiling face and Tre’s normal, neutral expression.

Billie didn’t seem phased, “you get to pick,” he repeated with a small wave of his hand to emphasize both Tre and himself. Mike’s eyes widened in response. He had to pick which of them to give a blowjob? How could he pick? Was this a trap? Now he was beginning to understand the face that Billie had made when he was presented with a choice. He didn’t want punishment from what was bound to be a trap. It was definitely a trap, wasn’t it? 

“I can’t choose, one of you choose. Please.” That was the safe answer, right? This was about giving up control. What part of giving up control involved making the decision? The solution seemed easy for Mike, so when Billie’s hand gently stroked the side of his face he assumed it was in praise. That is until his hand went into Mike’s hair and he felt Billie’s fingernails dig into his scalp. There was nothing soothing about it, instead pain erupted. Mike hissed, trying to evade Billie’s tight grip (and failing) while trying to avoid putting pressure on the plug (and failing). 

“I asked you to choose,” Billie growled. “Pick one of us.” 

“Billie, ugh, I can’t choose! Please!” His words came out in a whine as he tried to wriggle away from the tight grasp Billie had on his hair. Another hand rested on his shoulder pushing him away from the edge of the bed and keeping him from falling. Mike assumed it was Tre’s and he whimpered at the pain in his scalp, leaning into Tre’s touch when he could. “Whatever makes you happy Billie, please!” Mike finally gasped, looking up at the guitarist. He heard a tsking noise, but winced as the fingernails dug into his scalp keeping him from looking over at the other man. 

“Whatever makes me happy? Ok. Can you get the rope, please Tre.” 

Mike stopped moving, swallowing the lump in his throat and feeling the hairs begin to rise on his skin. He heard Tre walk away and let his gaze settle back on Billie. Slowly attention fell back on Mike and he found himself staring into Billie’s eyes. The fingers in his hair relaxed and the bassist let out a small whimper that Billie gently shushed. 

“I’m disappointed,” Billie said softly, smoothing his fingers through the ruffled hair. Mike felt his stomach drop. Tre rejoined them holding a few lengths of hemp rope, but stayed quiet as Billie continued. “I asked you to make a decision and you disobeyed. Now, we could tie you up and hit you until you scream, which would be fun…” 

Mike tensed, biting the corner of his lip to stifle himself as his ass throbbed and then to keep himself from growling at Billie’s brief smirk in response. 

“But that seems predictable, and I don’t get off on you being in pain. Not like you do with me,” he smirked. “Now, off the bed,” Billie continued, pressing a kiss to Mike’s lips and stepping away from the confused man. “Tre’s going to tie you up and then we’re going to have fun, without you, and you’re going to watch.” 

A whine escaped his lips as Mike watched Billie walk away, but Tre didn’t acknowledge it. Instead he gently pushed the other man forward, ignoring his questioning looks. Mike got a swat on the ass when he went to move before Tre eased the large plug out. 

Mike felt empty, so empty and he groaned as Tre set the toy down so he could see it out of the corner of his eye. How did he have that inside him? A warm hand smoothed over his back and Tre murmured something Mike didn’t catch, as he replaced the plug with a smaller, more portable one. Tre wasn’t speaking much, rather unlike him Mike mused, but he guided him off the bed and put him into a kneeling posture with his arms behind him before beginning to wind the rope around. 

The bassist was sweating despite not having a single stitch of clothing on and the uncomfortable emptiness he felt now that the plug was gone was only surpassed by how aroused he was. Tre finished his work and stepped back to watch as Mike tested the rope. When Tre was satisfied he simply stated, “watch us,” and then walked away, joining Billie across the hotel room and the two embraced. 

Mike didn’t think he had seen them like this since their travels in the Bookmobile. In fact, he thought as he tried to steady his breathing, this was a lot like when he had come back to the Bookmobile late one night after drinks with some fans and found the two of them making out on one of the “beds”. They were so caught up in each other they didn’t even hear him open the door. He had jerked off in the bathroom later that night, with his fist in his mouth to stay quiet. That was off the table now. 

The singer pulled Tre hard against him, fisting his hair and crushing their lips together. Tre let out a surprised noise that turned into a moan and an arm wrapped around Billie’s slender frame making Mike’s eyes widened. He forgot the aggression Billie could have with another man, even after all the times he had topped Mike he always seemed to surprise him. Billie was watching him out of the corner of his eye and Mike tried to glance away from the two partially out of courtesy and selfishly to help the strain on his dick. 

Billie Joe is a quick motherfucker. Mike had said this on many different occasions and now he was reminded why. One second he was looking away and the next Billie was pulling his head forward by the hair - hard. 

“Fuck!” Mike cried, struggling in his bonds to protect himself. “Ow!”

“Shut up.” Billie pulled his head up, meeting his gaze with a stern, unimpressed look. “Watch us. Don’t fucking look away. You didn’t want to choose? You wanted me to fucking choose? Fine, I chose Tre.”

Mike’s eyes were watering from the hair pulling and it took all his strength to keep eye contact with Billie, somehow he nodded.

“If I catch you looking away again,” Billie crouched down and relaxed his grip a little, but his expression stayed firm. “This game is done. Everything stops. Either do what we ask or safeword out. Simple. You understand, Mikey?”

“Yes sir.” Mike used the word ‘sir’ and got the desired effect, Billie smiled and ruffled Mike’s hair before turning and walking back over to where Tre was standing with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. 

Billie glanced back at Mike and satisfied he was watching turned back to Tre with a sly smile. Mike’s skin felt the same way it did that night he watched the two of them together. It wasn’t jealousy, quite the opposite, seeing them together made Mike’s breath quicken and his heart pound. It wasn’t hard to stare and with each kiss and touch and caress they gave each other he could feel the blood surging to his groin. 

When Tre dropped to his knees in front of Billie, Mike heard himself moan loud enough to cause both men to glance over at him. His skin felt hot and all he could do was swallow the excess saliva in his mouth and obey Billies instructions to keep watching. He wanted to be in Tre’s position right now, why didn’t he pick Billie? Because then he would have felt bad for Tre. This was like being sent to an erotic naughty corner where he had to stew in his decisions. 

Tre was making a lewd slurping sound and Mike wished he could guide his head the way he knew Billie liked it. Not that Billie was complaining, his head was tipped back and a soft litany of curses and noises were tumbling out of his mouth. 

Fuck, he wanted to jerk off. The hemp rope while soft bit into his skin when he tried to free his arms. He shifted slightly and felt the point of the plug brush inside him. He did it again and just managed to contain a moan of pleasure. That felt so good in such an aroused state and he could easily do it again without being noticed. Tre had his back to Mike at this point and Billie was looking at the ceiling. He gently rocked again and this time whined as the plug rubbed against a sensitive spot making his already hard cock even harder. 

Billie’s eyes connected with his and he struggled to figure out what he was supposed to do. He wanted to be good. Needed to be good. Billie also knew him well enough to read him like a book. Should he ask permission? Should he interrupt? Billie opened his mouth to speak and then gasped at Tre’s ministrations. The gasp changed to a moan and Mike saw the flush growing on Billie’s chest and neck. 

“Fuck Tre, keep doing that.”

Was he actually going to come right in front of him while he was tied up? Mike’s eyes widened a little more from watching Billie’s expression change as his arousal built. Mike wanted Billie’s hands in his hair instead of Tre’s, he wanted to be part of things instead of a onlooker. 

“Please.” The word was out of his mouth before he considered it, but Billie heard and glanced over at him. 

“Please what?”

“Let me help, I can’t just sit and watch anymore. Let me get you off, I’m good at it.” Mike said quickly as he struggled to keep up on his knees and off the plug. 

“Are you ready to listen and follow orders?”

“Yes Billie.” Mike said, nodding his head. 

“Good. Anything you want to confess before we have some fun?” Tre was standing next to him, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. 

Mike noticed how aroused and erect Tre was and it took a moment before his eyes went back to Billie. Anything to confess? Strangely, although it didn’t feel strange, he felt like he needed to tell Billie about moving the plug. “Yes.” He licked his lips. Billie and Tre were both smiling, and it made him feel uneasy, but he continued. “I was rocking back on the plug.”

“And it felt really good?” Tre asked and his smile grew a little more. 

Mike nodded, his skin blushing a little more as the heat of embarrassment settled into his skin. He was such a wanton whore apparently that he couldn’t sit still for twenty minutes. 

“And you wish I hadn’t taken that big plug out and now you feel empty without something bigger shoved up your ass,” Tre continued to Mike’s continued nods of his head. “Well I think we can help you there if you have an open mind…”

Mike didn’t like Tre’s smile or the glitter in Billie’s eye. 

In a matter of a few minutes the rope was gone off his arms and the smaller plug was taken out. After a few adjustments on the bed the blond found himself sandwiched on his back between the other two men, Tre beneath him and Billie at his feet. 

What followed was more sensation than events as more lube was added and Mike found himself slowly impaled on two shafts. Thanks to the size of the plug before he didn’t think he was going to rip in two, but he couldn’t believe how full he felt. Each tiny movement, and they were small movements thanks to the vice-like grips the other two were experiencing, from either of the other two men brought out moans and whines from Mike. Billie wrapped a hand around Mike’s cock moving it in rhythm with their strokes. 

Four or five thrusts more was all it took thanks to the earlier foreplay and all three men came together. Mike felt like he was floating; drifting in the air on a euphoric cloud of sex and whatever chemicals his brain was cooking up in response to it. It was the best kind of drugged feeling he’d ever had. He drank some water when it was handed to him and curled up next to Billie letting the smaller man wrap his arm around him and stroke his hair until he fell asleep.


	4. Chasing a Comedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after play in which Mike learns lesson in the necessity of communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's all she wrote. Thank you to everyone who sent kudos, reviews and told me they liked it.

Mike woke in the early morning. It wasn’t quite a full sunrise, but the whispers of it were beginning to show around the drawn curtains. While Mike had started in the middle of the bed surrounded by Tre and Billie, he woke on the side of the bed Billie’s arm draped across him, but the rest of him snuggled against Tre. He smiled at the still sleeping pair, flexed his arms and then shoulders, testing for new aches and pains and was almost disappointed when he realized they were sore, but nothing more than a good workout would do. He wasn’t a masochist, he thought he wasn’t anyway, but he had been looking forward to a reminder of their evening like the bruises Billie and Tre had walked away with. Then Mike sat up and his ass was all too happy to remind him. The soft bed felt like he was sitting on rocks and each movement brought either a ripple of dull, throbbing ache or a quick shot of jolting tenderness. 

He stood, cursing softly under his breath at the ache and occasionally checking back on Tre and Billie who were still snoring (Billie) and talking in his sleep (Tre) despite his occasional noise. A look in one of the mirrors after a trip to the bathroom assured him he was getting similar souvenirs to take away with him, Tre’s belt having left sharp lines on his butt and upper thighs in a lined paper pattern. Mike couldn’t help but feel impressed at the drummer’s precise aim and skill. Although, Tre himself had reminded him that he got paid to hit things for a living and he was damn good at it. 

Little snippets of the night before played in his mind and after swallowing a couple tylenol he decided he would get a quick run in at the gym. He had always been a fan of working out to get his mind off things so he grabbed his sneakers, shorts and tank top from the adjoining room and hit the hotel gym for an hour to let the other two sleep. A good run and maybe some caffeine would be enough to ease him out of yesterday’s headspace and into the day.

Billie woke a little bit later, stretching out in the king size bed to make his taut muscles happy after being curled up next to Tre for most of the night. The sun had almost fully risen and morning light streamed in wherever it could around the blackout shades. In the haze of just waking up it took Billie going to the bathroom and coming back to bed before he realized Mike wasn’t there. It was after turning on a lamp and glancing around that he was sure Mike had gone somewhere. 

“Tre?” 

The drummer snorted and then rolled over, wiping his eyes with his hand and squinting at Billie. He cleared his throat, “what?” 

“Do you know where Mike is?” Billie asked his voice rising from a polite hush to a normal speaking tone. 

“No, sorry, I left my bassist GPS in my room,” he deadpanned before turning back over much to Billie’s disapproval. 

Billie shoved him again and ignored the glare amongst smudged eyeliner he received. “I’m being serious. We did that scene last night and then he just disappears this morning. He seemed pretty out of it afterwards. Isn’t that a big deal to you? What if something’s wrong?” 

“Then he’ll tell us,” Tre’s voice was a little softer and beginning to lose its irritated edge. “He has his cell phone, he knows what aftercare and subdrop are. Not everyone goes through it Billie, and everyone has different needs.” 

“I was just so out of it and kind of depressed when it happened to me, if Mike is like that --” 

Tre interrupted with a shake of his head. “We did different stuff with Mike than you. He’s probably out for coffee and you can play the nagging wife when he gets back.” Tre saw the unimpressed look cross Billie’s face, but merely tacked on with a waggle of his eyebrows, “I’m going to take a piss, would you care to join me?” 

Billie snorted. “Watersports are your thing, thank you.”

“Your loss,” Tre sing-songed, jumping off the bed and ducking into the bathroom. When he emerged he tackled Billie on the bed.

Mike arrived back to the hotel room awhile later carrying coffee, which was promptly snatched up by both Billie and Tre who sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the bed (piled with pillows) watching something on motorcycles. Billie gave him a look and then seemed relieved, his attention now towards blowing across the cup of coffee. “Went to the gym?” Billie asked.

“Yup. Thought going for a run might help work out some tension and get my mind off the soreness.” 

“Is your ass sore?” Tre asked and while he was smiling, Mike could hear that little underlay of concern Tre kept tucked away for his bandmates. 

“Fuck yeah, hurts like hell,” Mike answered honestly. “I’ll admit Tre, you have some talent swinging a belt.” 

“I’ve had practice hitting things and people,” was the reply and Tre swallowed some coffee. “Any bruises and more importantly, can I see?” 

Mike shrugged, turning to drop his shorts and briefs. 

Tre let out a low whistle. “I AM good! Hey, if you let me do stripes the other way we could play checkers on your ass!” 

The bassist chuckled and pulled up his shorts, “no way. Nothing is touching my ass for a while.” He laughed when he saw Billie pretending to hide his look of disappointment. “Except maybe Billie with some cold cream, that’s it.” He couldn’t help but grin when the singer brightened. Mike leaned against the wall and watched some TV as he sipped his coffee, just soaking up the good company and happy vibes both men were giving off. 

“You’re feeling OK though, otherwise?” Tre asked, his eyes on a Triumph on the screen but clearly the words were directed at Mike. 

“Yeah, if anything I feel better than I did before we did this.I’m not going to be riding any bikes anytime soon, but my head’s clear.” This was met with a nod and a murmur from Billie that he was glad. 

\---- 

The first show back after one of the trio’s weekends was always the hardest. Billie was always full of energy and felt the need to be far more touchy with band members and fans alike and then Tre was weirder and more unpredictable. Now that Mike had his turn both singer and drummer wondered what would it do to him? 

Real Mike came out. 

The bassist that stood before the crowd made a joke (a very lame dad joke) and the crowd erupted into laughter. Billie played off that joke, spinning it to Tre and then Jason Freese. The crowd lost its mind at this, frantically recording and instagramming the funny bits of the interaction. While Billie usually forgot what personal space was when he took on his stage persona, he didn’t become quite so affection as Mike Dirnt did at the end of the show. Then there was the idea for very minimal clothing during King for a Day. Billie and Tre were stunned, but Tre happily kissed Mike when he came towards the front of the stage to do his high kicks and he smiled and waved to the crowd when Mike seemed to eat off part of Billie’s face. 

Dripping with sweat from the encore, Jason White clapped Mike on the back shaking his head. “That was nuts, man! You really put on a show out there.” 

“Thanks,” came the simple reply. It was repeated when Jason Freese commented on the lack of pants during King for a Day and how impressed he was. 

“I don’t think Freese was only impressed by the size of your bass,” Tre said, coming up beside Mike and Billie who were being escorted by security. Billie giggled and MIke smirked a little. 

Billie and Tre traded glances before Billie spoke up. “Mike, we were going to grab drinks in the hotel bar tonight, you in?”

Mike shook his head almost immediately. “Naw I’m going to go back to the hotel room, grab some more sleep before we have to get back on the bus tomorrow. Yanno, soft bed versus not soft tour bus bunk.” 

That seemed reasonable to Billie then, but once they were in Billie’s room he didn’t like it anymore. “Something is up with Mike, he was nuts on stage.” 

Mike tenderly sat in his hotel room on the bed, deep inside his own head and staring blankly at the opposite wall. That performance had been a mess, he had been all over the place and while the fans cheered and applauded it was because of pointless antics not because they put on a great show. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had just wanted, no needed to show off, to expend some of the energy pent up inside him and that had seemed the best course of action. His playing had suffered though; songs he had played countless times made him fumble. He was glad when Billie pulled a fan up to play Longview because at that moment he wasn’t sure he could play it. Even now instead of feeling happy but tired like the rest of the band and crew he had nervous energy coursing through his veins. 

He tried to recall what Tre had said before about subdrop, and about the feelings you could get from it. He didn’t remember anything about having too much energy or having that energy be raw and unfocused. What was this then? He felt lost and surrounded by the ever present question: when would this go away and would their next show to affected? 

The thought of food made his stomach turn and drinking harsh brown liquor doubly so. He wanted to go and hang out with everyone, but he didn’t trust himself to not like a complete and utter idiot. On the flipside he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, and the nagging feeling something was wrong with him. Less than 48 hours ago he was almost disappointed not to have bruises on his ass. Before that he wanted, no needed, two guys to fuck him at the same time. He needed to get rid of the excess energy, needed to hear the fans lose their minds thanks to their show. Need, need, need. He could feel his heart beating faster and his breath coming in slightly shorter intervals. 

Then a knock on his door, two short knocks and then three drawn out slower ones. He glanced up, as though staring at the door would allow him to see right through it or it would slide open like in a star ship. He stood, pausing for a moment as his legs remembered what standing was and went over to open the door. Tre and Billie stood there, smiling and seemingly sober for all he could tell. 

All three stood briefly in awkward silence before Billie asked, “can we come in?” 

Mike nodded, stepping out of the way and closing the door behind them. “I thought you were going for drinks?” 

Billie gave a little shrug, “some fans camped out in the hotel bar. They’re great, but I need something quieter right now, lower decibels. I thought you were going to bed.” Billie countered with a small, soft smile. 

The bassist looked between the two of them and shook his head. “My head is all messed up today, too much coffee maybe. Can’t seem to focus or do anything right.” 

Tre’s forehead drew down into a puzzled and concerned look. “When were you going to tell us?” 

Mike was slightly confused at the other man’s tone. Tre almost sounded hurt? “It’s no big deal Tre, it’ll pass.” 

The drummer sighed. “Yes it will, but this is when you need aftercare. This is when you’re supposed to talk to someone, before you get on stage and try to fix it yourself. Now what do you need?”

The word. It made Mike twitch and Tre who had slung his arm over Mike’s shoulder took notice. “Talk to me Mikey.” Billie had joined him on the other side, an arm around him and offering silent reassurance. 

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to burden them with his issues, not after everything they had given him over the weekend. Yet he relented because these were his bandmates and best friends. “I’m all hyped up. It feels like when we first step on stage for a show and there’s all those thousands of people cheering… but, it won’t go away.” He hung his head and Billie gently pressed a kiss to the side of his face. 

“Give or take?” 

Both Billie and Mike turned to look at Tre who sighed as though he was trying to teach ‘sit’ to two particularly unintelligent (if adorable) puppies. “Just answer that Mike, give or take?” 

“Give.” 

Tre nodded. “Need or want?” 

“Want.” Mike didn’t know where Tre was going with this, but he intended to humor him for a little while and then politely tell them both to go away. To be fair, that was one of the reasons their band stayed together for so long, each of their abilities to tolerate and humor for brief periods of time without erupting. 

Tre smiled at this, nodding slightly. “Last one, ask or tell.” 

Billie straightened and Mike glanced over at the movement next to him. The two previous words flicked through his brain. Give. Want. “Tell.” 

Mike felt the rapidly beating organ in his chest start to calm a little bit. Give. Want. Tell. He could feel them both watching him, staring at him for some sort of reaction. The words made sense on some level but Mike wasn’t exactly sure what. Like some sort of weird Jedi mind trick. 

“I think we cheated you out of an experience.” Tre said finally, and Billie was nodding in agreement. “Sure you were the low man on the totem pole, but we never told you to do anything other than shut up and keep still. When we asked you to pick one of us you didn’t.” 

“Couldn’t.” Mike countered, putting his arms around both of them. “I couldn’t choose.”  
“Mhm.” Tre said sounding unconvinced, “either way, you gave in but you never really submitted. I don’t blame you for being full of energy, I would be too.” 

“Sorry Mike, I probably could have handled that part better.” Billie tacked on and Mike just wanted to wrap them up in his arms and hug them both. 

“Well, what now?” Mike could almost feel a nervous jitter under his skin, that anticipation and wanting that he had felt waiting to be ‘collected’.

“We have time tonight,” Billie supplied and Tre was already smiling. The grin had turned from happy, friendly Tre to, I don’t know if you’re going to fuck me or fuck with me. 

Part of his brain was tired, but the majority of it was jumping up and down wanting to do this and excited to do so. They were both on board so Mike had no reason not to start things off. Minding his still tender ass, he slid down to his knees in between the two men. He couldn’t think of a clearer offer and Tre nodded in approval. 

Billie crossed the room and locked the door, adding a ‘do not disturb’ sign and the security chain just to be safe. When he got back to Mike and Tre, he pointed at Mike’s shirt and then gestured for him to get rid of it. When he did and then reached for his pants Billie shook his head. “Those can stay on for now. We may not even let you get off tonight.” Mike felt a shiver go up his spine and he let it, his eyes darting between them. 

Tre was focused and thinking, but Mike wanted to tell him to hurry up, so when he spoke the bassist perked up a little. “Mike, mind making me a coffee, please?”

The bassist squinted and then stared, wanting to make sure he had heard him correctly. “Sorry, what?” 

Tre gestured towards the coffee tray by the window. “Make me a coffee, please.” When Mike hesitated Tre folded his arms, his foot which had been lightly tapping out a beat stilled. “If you don’t know how I’m sure there’s instructions.” 

The tone of his voice made a little bit of Mike’s neck flush, the hairs beginning to raise on his forearms. So he stood, turning to walk over and make the coffee. He heard whispering between the two, but he said nothing and unfortunately heard nothing. 

The coffee only took minutes so once he put in sugar and milk from the little fridge, he brought it over and handed it to him. Tre was as sweet as the coffee, taking a sip and saying thank you. He ran a hand through the blond hair, dragging his nails across the scalp and bringing sweet little zips of heat and pain to Mike’s nerves. It was almost a pat on the head like you would give a dog, but it made Mike feel warm to receive it. 

Tre pointed to Billie and Mike found himself carefully crawling over to the singer, feeling a lot more anticipation than he thought he would. Easy now, he thought to himself, all you did was make someone a cup of coffee. He pessimistically thought the next instruction would be to fetch something for Billie. He was surprised when Billie made no acknowledgement of his presence at first, instead he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them open. Mike licked his lips and that’s when his best friend glanced down at him. That feeling of acknowledgement cut through him, like the feeling onstage when two of them would look over to check in with each other at the same time without any notice. A smile appeared on Mike’s lips and another appeared on Billie’s. The blond bassist pulled down the briefs enough to free Billie’s member, smelling soap instead of sweat and edging closer when he was stopped by Billie’s hand. 

“Eager.” Billie said and Mike found himself nodding in agreement, which made Billie giggle and Tre let out a snicker. “Hold it in your mouth,” Billie said when attention returned to him. It wasn’t an order, but Mike couldn’t see any room for disagreement (which was fine by him). Then the dark haired man continued, “don’t suck or do anything to it. Just hold it in your mouth and don’t move.”

“Keep it warm,” Tre supplied and took another slurp from the coffee cup. He tossed a pillow down for Mike’s sore butt and sat back to enjoy his coffee. 

Well, this was weird, but he vaguely remembered marking it on his checklist if they were still going by that. He arranged the pillow so he could take the weight off his knees when he needed to and took Billie into his mouth. The first thirty seconds to almost a minute were easy once he got over wanting to do something. Mike wondered what was challenging about this. It was nice. Billie’s hand gently threaded through his hair and Mike found himself relaxing a bit aided by Billie’s light touch and surrounded by his scent. 

Above him Tre and Billie were discussing something that had happened on stage, his presence there seemingly ignored. Although Mike had something to contribute he didn’t say anything and as he was comfortable he kept up his position. The fact that he was comfortable and happy right now should have bothered him, but it didn’t. He felt content, and secure even when his jaw started to ache and the saliva pooling by his tongue began gently seeping out of the corner of his mouth. When he tried to shift to swallow some of the drool, Billie’s hand clenched in his hair making Mike grimace. It only lasted a second as Mike immediately stilled and then the pain on his scalp was gone and replaced with the gentle movement of fingers through hair. 

Mike was floating. Well, not physically floating, but he was in a headspace where he didn’t have to think. The world was reduced to one factor and once his jaw stopped hurting and the drool stopped bothering him he found he felt content. It was weird and wonderful at the same time, a little like their band when he thought about it. He felt a hand wiping up the drool from his chin, neck and chest and then what he figured was Billie’s hand gently removing his cock from his mouth and tucking it away. 

“Hey…” Billie spoke as though Mike was just waking up from aesthetic and he could certainly draw parallels. “How ya feeling?” 

Mike took a moment to take stock. “Good… better.” The second word was spoken after taking a second to think.

“Calmed down?” 

Again, Mike took a moment to think and then he nodded. “Yeah. Fuck… yeah I am.” He pressed a smiling kiss to Billie’s lips and without a pause did the same to Tre, licking the other man’s lip as he ducked his hand down to take the coffee cup and drink the two or so mouthfuls that were left. It was room temperature and sweeter than he liked, but he had to admit the room made OK brew. 

Steadied by Billie Joe’s hand on his arm, Mike stood and both of the other men put their arm around him to lead him towards the bed. Billie grabbed the remote and switched on the TV setting the volume to a murmur as pants and shirts fell to the floor, leaving three musicians clad in just briefs and boxers. Mike was tucked in between the two skin to skin under the soft duvet snug and warm with Tre spooning his back and Billie half turned to watch him. Mike wrapped an arm around Billie’s waist and pulled him against his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair and snuggling close. 

Mike felt Tre fall asleep first as his breathing slowed and leveled out. Billie wasn’t long after, his gentle snoring acting like a white noise machine for Mike. He fell asleep warm and surrounded by love and warm bandmates.


End file.
